Rivalry
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Luka avait toujours été la fille la plus populaire du lycée, jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève. Une élève qui avait le don de la troubler, et avec laquelle elle n'était pas des plus accueillante...  Yuri / Lily x Luka


Hello, peuple!

V'la encore une nouvelle fiction made by Zaku'. Mais cette fois, j'innove, un peu (beaucoup ?) de Luka x Lily, pour changer, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, ce couple est aussi magnifique (bien que je reste une éternelle Fan du Miku x Luka !).

Bref, voici le premier chapitre, court, certes, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, les chapitres vous parviendront plus vite. Ah, et, cette histoire se passe au Japon, mais je suis pas une incollable là dessus, donc s'il y a des incohérences dans les futurs chapitres, je vous demanderai simplement de m'en excuser.

Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

Luka Megurine était une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans. Issue d'une famille plutôt bourgeoise, elle n'avait jamais manquée de rien, mais n'abusait jamais de ses origines pour autant, ou presque. Depuis son entrée en maternelle, les gens l'avaient toujours regardés comme une princesse inaccessible, plus pour sa beauté que pour son argent, à vrai dire. Aujourd'hui encore, la plupart des élèves restaient admiratifs et n'osaient lui adresser la parole.

Luka était maintenant en dernière année de lycée, et ses notes et sa notoriété lui promettaient un avenir plutôt ambitieux. Il y avait quelques garçons, très populaire ici, des sportifs, ou bien des gosses de riches. Son frère jumeaux, prénommé Luki, en faisait d'ailleurs partit, lui et quelques autres. Mais elle, elle faisait chavirer aussi bien le cœur des filles que celui des garçons, c'était de loin la fille la plus populaire du lycée, ainsi que la plus belle. Du moins… jusqu'au jour où _elle_ arriva…

Toute l'école en parlait, du matin au soir, et du soir au matin. Ca ne faisait pourtant qu'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée d'un autre pays, et les élèves la regardaient déjà comme la nouvelle star du bahut. Les étrangers qui arrivaient d'aussi loin, c'était assez rare en fait, et c'était probablement pour cela que cette fille faisait déjà parler d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire se tasserait au bout d'un mois ou deux. Luka n'avait jamais rêvé d'être une fille populaire, mais après quelques années, elle avait finit par se complaire dans cette situation. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas ravie qu'une autre commence à faire de même.

La troisième année s'approcha de la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Elle était au troisième étage. C'était la pause déjeuné, et tout le monde était dehors, profitant du beau temps, et surtout, profitant que la nouvelle n'avait pas encore de groupe d'amies pour discuter avec elle. Luka les regardait, comme des enfants qui venaient de trouver un nouveau jouet. Oui, cette nouvelle élève, après tout, c'était juste un nouveau jouet, un jouet dont ils finiraient très rapidement par se lasser. La jeune fille croisa les bras, tout en regardant en bas d'un regard des plus froid, et presque hautain. Car contrairement aux garçons populaires qui passaient leur temps à sourire aux jeunes filles, Luka, elle, était de naturel assez froide, et ne se liait d'amitié pas facilement. Elle pouvait être gentille quand même, quand elle le voulait, ou quand il le fallait, mais la plupart du temps, elle préférait rester seule en compagnie de son meilleur ami, tout aussi populaire qu'elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'ailleurs à son tour de la fenêtre, et il était plutôt grand, au moins une tête de plus que Luka – qui était assez grande déjà – et vraiment très beau. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus – du même bleu que celui de ceux de Luka – contrastant avec ses longs cheveux mauves attachés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. En fait, il y avait tout un tas de rumeur sur ces deux là, certains disaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et d'autres qu'ils avaient été fiancés dés leurs dix ans pour des raisons d'alliance entre leurs deux familles. Il fallait dire que Luka et lui étaient toujours ensemble ou presque, et que physiquement, ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Le jeune prince aux cheveux mauves, et sa belle princesse aux cheveux roses. Car Luka avait les cheveux roses, de longs et magnifiques cheveux qui lui arrivaient au niveau des cuisses. C'était vraisemblablement le couple parfait.

« - Jalouse ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

- Non, pas vraiment. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, lui était persuadé qu'elle l'était, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait… C'était compréhensible, d'une certaine manière, et dans l'autre, c'était insensé.

« - Ils finiront par se lasser, tu verras, reprit le prince aux cheveux mauves.

- Je te répète que je ne suis pas jalouse, Gakupo.

- Oh, si tu le dis… »

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment, en comprenant que son ami ne croyait pas un seul mot qu'elle prononçait.

« - C'est juste que… commença Luka.

- Que… ? »

Luka se tut. Gakupo la regardait attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être prête à faire. C'était comme si elle venait de s'enfermer dans sa bulle, tout en regardant les autres plus bas.

« - Non, rien… reprit-elle après un moment. »

Luka restait fixée sur cette nouvelle élève qui souriait à tout va, qui avait l'air de constante donne humeur, bien qu'elle se faisait littéralement harceler par les autres toute la journée. Oh, elle pouvait en profiter pour l'instant, pensait la fille aux cheveux roses persuadée que ça ne durerait pas.

« - Ils commencent à rentrer, le cours va bientôt reprendre, fit sèchement la troisième année en se dirigeant vers sa table. »

Son ami resta silencieux, la suivant tranquillement jusqu'aux tables du troisième rang. Celle de Luka était bien évidemment située à côté de la fenêtre, dans les cas où les cours sont trop ennuyeux. Elle avait une facilité extraordinaire à se déconcentrer quand quelque chose la tannait. Gakupo, quant à lui, était placé juste à côté.

Luka arriva vers sa table et s'assis sur cette dernière en attendant que les autres n'arrivent. Elle croisa les bras et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nouvelle n'était plus là, et son groupe de fans non plus. Le garçon aux cheveux mauves s'installa à sa table, et quelques instants plus tard la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit enfin. Une jeune fille plutôt grande entra. Ses yeux étaient bleus cristallins, et elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui retombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, dont une mèche fendait son visage.

« - Tiens, vous n'êtes pas sortis, vous deux ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

- C'est plus tranquille ici, sourit le jeune homme.

- Je suppose que vous préférez rester seuls tous les deux, sourit à son tour la jeune fille.

- Nous n'avons pas tous envie d'être entourés de trente-six personnes toute la journée, Lily, fit froidement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Lily ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de sourire et de faire bonne figure. Elle avait pu constater depuis son arrivée le comportement assez froid de Luka à son égard. Mais cela ne la touchait pas, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle montrait.

Quelques filles entrèrent bientôt dans la pièce, suivirent de garçons, et d'autres filles, jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves de la classe soient enfin présents avant le début du cours. La blonde salua les deux individus et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers sa place habituelle. Elle était un rang derrière Gakupo et Luka. Cette dernière s'assit finalement sur sa chaise, et le cours ne tarda à commencer peu après que le professeur soit arrivé.

Luka jeta quelques regards à travers la salle pendant le cours. Certains regards étaient posés sur elle, et d'autre étaient posés sur la blonde aux yeux bleus. Celle-ci sourit joyeusement lorsqu'elle aperçu Luka qui la regardait, mais cette dernière détourna vivement le regard, au grand détriment de Lily qui soupira. Elle qui faisait tout pour être gentille et se faire acceptée, n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée.

Depuis son arrivée au Japon, Lily n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer, les gens étaient forts sympathiques, et ce n'était pas toujours le cas quand les élèves arrivaient en cours d'année, même si celle-ci n'avait débutée que depuis un mois tout au plus. La seule personne de qui elle n'avait pas eu un seul sourire, c'était Luka, et même s'il elle ne le montrait pas, c'était quelque chose qui la troublait assez.

La blonde profita du cours pour réfléchir quelques instant, et quand celui-ci toucha à sa fin, et que la plupart des élèves étaient partit, elle se dirigea vers la table de la fille aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière était en train de ranger ses affaires, puis elle se leva de sa chaise avant d'apercevoir la blonde à côté d'elle. Elle la fixa, sans dire un mot, le regard de marbre, comme toujours, attendant de savoir ce que celle-ci lui voulait.

« - Luka, puis-je te parler un instant ? fit alors la jeune fille. »

Luka garda le silence, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Quelques élèves les observaient, attendant qu'il se produise quelque chose entre les deux filles qui faisaient le plus parler d'elles. La blonde avait l'air sérieuse. La fille aux cheveux roses regarda à travers la salle, constatant que les autres les regardaient. Elle jeta ensuite un œil à Gakupo – qui lui aussi les regardait – avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Lily.

« - Bien. Mais ailleurs. »

Sur ces mots, Lily eut un léger sourire de satisfaction de ne point être envoyer sur les roses…


End file.
